La novia indomable
by TEMPERANCE B
Summary: AU En el Japón Feudal una boda arreglada no es cosa de otro mundo pero eso no significa que los novios tengan que estar de acuerdo
1. Chapter 1

_Cada día desde que tengo uso de razón y por supuesto, desde que aprendí a escribir me he dedicado a plasmar mis mas íntimos pensamientos en papel, tal vez como una catarsis, tal vez producto de mi soledad, pues a pesar de tener una familia numerosa en muchos momentos me he sentido sola, quizás por porque fui la única mujer entre 4 hermanos casi cavernícolas o porque mi madre nunca cumplió con el papel de ser mi amiga, mi padre es la excepción pero aún así todos tenemos cosas que solo podemos guardarlas para nosotros mismos._

_Éste es el día que cambiará mi vida, para bien o para mal pero el momento ha llegado ¿cómo? pues tal vez debería empezar algunos años atrás..._

_Desde el día que cumplí once años, mi mamá convirtió en el propósito de su vida verme establecida con mi propia familia. Supongo que ese es el deseo de toda madre, incluso ella me aseguró que algún día sería el mío. No entiendo porque pone tanta importancia a todo esto ahora, después de tanto tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que comenzó su búsqueda._

_Una vez me atreví a dar mi opinión sobre el tema, hace algunos años cuando llegué a la conclusión de que ninguna mujer debería encadenarse a un hombre simplemente por intereses o por placer, mi madre terminó lavando mi boca con jabón. Después se volvió a mi pobre padre para darle una reprimenda porque él me ha hecho lo que soy, una rareza, no por nada mis hermanos me llaman Anego._

_Y a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, mi madre solo ha sido capaz de conseguirme un puñado de pretendientes durante estos años. Por suerte, no compaginé con ninguno de ellos y no fue difícil enviarlos de regreso por donde vinieron. Pronto aprendí a vivir en las sombras, deslizándome fuera de la casa a tempranas horas antes de que mi madre se levantara y regresando cuando suponía que ella estaría en otra parte. Era la única manera de evitar interminables rondas sociales donde desfilaban pretendientes como Kojiro Hyuga presumiendo su premio como el hombre más fuerte de la región._

_Afortunadamente, el número de esas reuniones disminuyó con el tiempo y los pretendientes se fueron reduciendo hasta que con los meses no apareció ninguno para mi propia seguridad. La vida poco a poco volvió a la normalidad y, por desgracia, esos meses se convirtieron en años. Uno a uno mis hermanos se fueron casando y la casa se llenó de risas y llantos de niños pequeños y pensé que seguramente con eso mi madre estaría contenta._

_Y parecía que ese sería el caso… pero a menudo se desesperaba por no encontrar un buen partido para mí. Pero entonces llegó mi vigésimo tercer aniversario, y ese golpe fue más de lo que podía soportar cuando dijo "¡ningún hombre la querrá ahora!" se lamentó porque entre oficialmente en la soltería aunque yo me regocijaba en secreto._

_Eso era en gran parte culpa de mi padre, claro, según mi madre. Él obedientemente tomó la culpa, aunque siempre nos reíamos en privado… pero la risa se borró de nuestros labios cuando mi madre se las arregló para encontrarme un marido a pesar de todo._

_Dado que las artimañas femeninas que no fueron suficientes para capturar el corazón de un caballero adecuado, mi madre cambió de táctica. Ella me vendió por treinta denarios… o mejor dicho, lo compró por esa cantidad._

_Mis hermanos se enojaron porque parte de su herencia se fue en comprarme un marido. Ellos estaban felices, pensaban que nunca me casaría y que yo pasaría mis días como una niñera colectiva de su abundante prole. ¿Qué hombre se dejaría comprar por una mujer? Una respuesta evidente, incluso para el más simple de los siervos, y eso provocó que yo fuera la comidilla de toda la finca durante días, me lanzaban miradas lastimeras y llenas de curiosidad cuando me llevaron, como un cordero a la masacre, por el pasillo de la iglesia._

_No es necesario decir que no tenía ninguna prisa por comenzar ese nuevo capítulo en mi vida, por lo tanto, me siento en este escritorio que alguna vez perteneció a mi bisabuela para escribir estas pocas palabras. Por eso sonrío suavemente a mi nana, asintiendo con la cabeza de forma complaciente ante mi dama de compañía que me ha traído el vestido pero no hago ningún movimiento para ponérmelo._

"_Solo unos minutos más" les pido a lo que ellas acceden amablemente solo porque sienten lastima por mí. Yo siento lastima por mí misma. Solo la casa se siente envuelta por el gozo que le provoca esta unión._

_Hoy es el día de mi boda_


	2. Chapter 2

_Para contar esta historia de forma adecuada debo volver a la parte de mi nacimiento. Mi madre sufrió a través de un largo trabajo de parto, lo que siempre me recuerda cuando quiere salirse con la suya, que es casi siempre. Nací enferma, la partera pensó que yo moriría y mi madre abatida en su dolor se desesperó. No se interesó en mi, incluso, ninguno de mis hermanos logró convencerla de dejar la cama durante más de un mes. Obstinadamente ella esperaba por mi muerte, mientras yo de terca me aferraba a la vida. Fue esa tenacidad la que intrigó a mi padre y lo llevó al sanatorio donde me cuidaban dos meses después de que habían predicho mi muerte. Desde entonces nos volvimos inseparables._

_Lo seguía a todas partes, era tan pequeña y enfermiza que él no paraba de mimarme, mi madre seguía siendo indiferente hacia mí, y mis hermanos no paraban de atormentarme conforme fui creciendo. Mi salud era frágil, un catarro no frenaría a ninguno de mis hermanos ni siquiera un día, pero a mí me pondría en cama por lo menos una semana. Mi padre era una enfermera muy paciente, me cuidaba, me amaba, me contaba muchas historias para pasar el tiempo, historias de nuestros antepasados, poemas, cuentos de nuestro pueblo. Sus palabras quedaron grabadas en mi mente, al igual que el sonido de su risa que parecen tan reales cada que recuerdo sus tontas historias._

_Ante la falta de atención materna, mi padre se hizo cargo de mi cuidado. El regimentaba mi rutina diaria como soldado que era, me mantenía a su lado todo el día mientras trabajaba y por la noche, la familia se reunía alrededor del fuego. Él me enseñó todo igual que a mis hermanos y es testimonio de lo disgustada que estuvo mi madre por eso, y aunque mi padre estaba orgulloso de mis logros, mi madre permaneció indiferente, aunque mi madre había renunciado a mi cuando mi vida apenas había comenzado, mi padre no lo hizo y le doy gracias a Dios por eso._

_Recuerdo que en esa época yo tenia dos grandes sueños, el primero era tener mi propia biblioteca, le decía a mi padre que en una de las torres de la casa la llenaría de libros y ahí pasaría todo el tiempo que me quedara después de curar a los enfermos, mi madre me contó de una princesa llamada Rapunzel que vivía en una torre y fue rescatada por un príncipe, dijo eso tratando de cambiar mi forma de pensar... casi se desmaya cuando le dije que de aparecerse un príncipe en mi torre lo acribillaría con piedras y palos hasta que se marchara_

_Para mi madre, yo estaba muerta hasta que cumplí once, el día en que me convertí en mujer, un torcido regalo del destino si es que a eso podría llamársele regalo. Fue el día en que ella comenzó a planear mi perdición, el momento en que reconoce mi potencial y no mi habilidad para llevar una casa o mantener una cuenta de fondos de una finca. No porque yo leía mejor que mi hermano mayor o porque fuera más fuerte que el más joven, o porque había descubierto el poder de ciertas plantas para curar enfermedades, no, el potencial que vio en mí fue el de una novia "eres muy hermosa Sanae" esas palabras llenaron de miedo mi corazón en lugar de alegría._

_Nunca he entendido lo que mi padre vio en mi madre ambos son tan diferentes que no comprendo cómo han permanecido juntos tanto tiempo o como se juntaron en un principio. Ella dice que tengo un talento y lo debo descubrir y que cuando eso suceda tendré a mi marido comiendo de mis manos mientras mi padre dice que no tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie._

_Cuando mi padre quería decirme algo serio o de importancia siempre comenzaba con alguna anécdota de mi infancia y cuando las cosas eran graves las historias siempre tenían que ver con algún hecho en que mi vida había estado en riesgo, recuerdo que comenzó diciendo "Tú no eras más grande que un mosquito, pero aun así eras un diablillo. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en que tuve que trepar a la torre exterior para buscarte? ¡Gritabas mi nombre una y otra vez! ¡Y yo, que le temo a las alturas, vomité mi cena tan pronto como te bajé! Habías atado una cuerda fina entre las dos torres creyendo que podías caminar por ella con toda agilidad" mi risa estalló al recordar lo que había hecho pasar a mi padre , sin embargo mi expresión se transformó al ver su rostro..._

_Las cosas cambiaron drásticamente "así son las cosas" dijo misteriosamente la noche que vino a mi habitación para hablar conmigo. Dijo una cosa, luego otra, todo era completamente inútil e incomprensible para mí. El resultado final, que hoy me casaría con un hombre que nunca he visto, encomendando mi fidelidad a él hasta mi último aliento. Se espera que yo lo siga ciegamente hasta su finca al sur y probablemente nunca veré de nuevo a mi familia. Voy a extrañar algunas cosas sobre todo a mi padre, pero incluso él se ha mantenido impasible ante mis suplicas de clemencia._

_"Así debe ser" me dijo "eres de buen corazón y debes confiar en lo que tus padres han juzgado de manera justa como lo mejor para tu futuro" estaba rígido y formal, cuando pronunció su discurso, como si mi madre se lo hubiera dado para memorizarlo. No hubo brillo en sus ojos, ni bromas salieron de sus labios. "Así son las cosas" hizo eco la frases favorita de mi madre pero no sirvió para que me sintiera mejor, vi que sus ojos estaban de pronto demasiado brillantes, eran lagrimas no derramadas, reconocí su derrota._

_Mi padre es la persona que más amo en el mundo, yo haría cualquier cosa por él… incluso casarme con un extraño, si eso es lo que él desea._

_Mi nana está molesta conmigo, sus palabras causan un escalofrío por mi espalda "es hora". Se queja de mí, que no vaya a manchar el vestido con la tinta con la que escribo, me desafía rompiendo una de mis plumas, no puedo creer que este es el último día que formaré parte de esta familia, en una hora mi lealtad será con otro._

_"El señor Wakabayashi ha llegado, está en el patio esperando, no lo hagas impacientarse"_

_No tengo que escucharlo para saber que me desaprueba, su rostro me lo dice todo, pero aún así me tengo que ir, las buenas hijas obedecen a sus padres, para que así puedan engendrar más buenas hijas que hagan lo mismo. La vida parece aburrida y de repente llena de desesperación._

_Ahí, por descuido mancho la manga de mi vestido con tinta negra, bastante oportuno pienso yo, llevaré el color de la muerte como presagio de mi futuro como esposa._

_No hay mucho que puedo decir sobre el hombre que me recibió en el patio. Aristócrata, desdeñoso, impaciente, al parecer lo tuve esperando por más de una hora. Atractivo, cabello oscuro y piel pálida aunque bronceada por el sol, como si pasara mucho tiempo al aire libre, aunque su ropa venia manchada por el viaje bien podría usarla en una boda real._

_No estoy segura de cuáles fueron sus primeros pensamientos hacia mí. No había ninguna mueca en su cara, ante todo parecía indiferente. Apenas me miró, antes de dirigir su mirada a mi padre, no me di cuenta de todo lo que dijo pues su voz era apenas imperceptible._

_De pronto era una mujer, una mujer que se casaba y salía hacia la casa de su desconocido marido. Sentí las lagrimas escocer mis ojos, eché hacia atrás mi cabeza solo para encontrarme con la mirada de un extraño, parecía molesto, me quedé helada, a la espera de alguna indicación sobre que debía hacer._

_"Dije" repitió con irritación "estas lista"_

_"¿Lista para que mi señor?" pregunté con cierta confusión_

_Alzo los ojos al cuelo y parecía reunir los últimos hilos de su paciencia._

_"Vamos tarde señorita Nakazawa y eso es un lujo que no podemos darnos, le pido que deje de lado sus juegos de niña y actúe como la mujer que es"_

_Eso me molestó y yo estaba a punto de responder tan agudamente como nunca me atreví con cualquiera de mis hermanos, pero mi madre intervino para conservar la paz a cualquier precio, él lo que quería era llegar a la capilla y terminar con el trámite lo antes posible. Subí al carro sentada frente a mi madre y al lado de mi padre, él se adelantó en su caballo._

_Mi padre acarició mi mano para tranquilizarme "sabíamos que el tiempo tenía que llegar mi amor" me dijo "pero ahora que lo ha hecho me resisto a que te vayas" agregó con un nudo en la garganta_

_"¡Entonces no me hagas hacerlo padre!" dije aterrorizada, mendigando incluso frente a mi madre "no me quiero casar… nunca, déjame quedarme a tu lado" supliqué_

_"No sería correcto" me dijo, y su mirada dulce me partía el corazón y me puse a llorar. Era difícil entender lo que me decía pues las lágrimas nublaban mi vista y el dolor cerraba mis oídos y mi mente era un caos total que me impedía percibir lo que sucedía a mi alrededor; así que me quede tratando de descifrar el último consejo que tenía para mí. Él sabía del hombre que había elegido para mi marido, fue justo, equitativo y amable. Un caballero que me trate bien y me de felicidad y seguridad en mi futuro. Tenía toda la confianza de todo eso mientras yo me preguntaba porque había conocido a ese hombre en el patio y no en la iglesia._

_Esta fue una alianza entre dos familias poderosas… mi dote era importante, y se comprometió a aportar más dinero a las arcas de mi marido, que si bien estaban llenas, sus recursos eran utilizados para la lucha contra los rebeldes que aliados con fuerzas extranjeras amenazaban las fronteras del país. Mi padre dice que es una causa justa y noble y mi marido es un héroe que ha dedicado su vida para salvarnos a todos del mal que está más allá de nuestras fronteras. Me resulta difícil imaginar al hombre impaciente en el patio como un héroe._

_Mi madre dice que él pasara más tiempo en batalla que en casa y que quizás yo sea viuda antes de tiempo y yo podré volver a casa habiendo cumplido mi deber. Es un pensamiento escandaloso y rápidamente me deshago de él pero aún así ese inapropiado pero esperanzador pensamiento queda en las profundidades de mi mente._

_La ceremonia fue breve y confusa pues de nuevo las lágrimas hicieron su aparición y mi cerebro se negaba a funcionar, el extraño que estaba a mi lado frente al sacerdote tenía todavía menos sentido entonces de lo que había hecho antes._

_Afortunadamente entendí al sacerdote, lo conocía de toda la vida y había asistido a muchas bodas desde que era pequeña por lo que esta ceremonia la hice casi de forma automática, dije mis votos de memoria y aunque mis manos temblaban mi voz no lo hizo, me sentí orgullosa de ello, aunque no recuerde nada de lo que ocurrió después. Solo sé que rompió con el protocolo de los votos y se soltó profiriendo divagaciones sin sentido que no podía entender. Con esa mala costumbre de hablar casi en susurro y de ocultarme su rostro solo volteaba de vez en cuando para captar una que otra palabra que no tenía ningún sentido._

_No me besó, ni siquiera hubo bromas subidas de tono por parte de los asistentes a la ceremonia. Mi boda fue tan solemne como el funeral de mi abuela y yo no sentía ninguna emoción al pasar de niña a mujer, salvo una carga pesada en mi corazón._

_La tinta apenas se había secado en el documento de la iglesia antes de que me catapultara en un caos. Mi padre y mi esposo… completando la transacción mediante un apretón de manos, yo era suya, para bien o para mal, pero también lo era mi fortuna y una parte de la de mis hermanos._

_Mi marido ofendió a mi madre al declinar el banquete de bodas, fueron semanas en la preparación de todos los detalles pero al parecer mi esposo tenía mucha prisa por llegar a casa… donde quiera que eso fuera._

_Después__ de varias horas de camino y antes de que la noche nos caiga encima nos detenemos en una posada, es ahí donde pasaremos la noche, la primera que voy a pasar con mi esposo. Estoy nerviosa, mi estomago se retuerce de miedo por las horas que vienen, las horas, los días, las semanas… los meses. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en el año._

_Estoy pensando en no salir, o tal vez debería escapar mientras él está ocupado, ¿me seguiría? Después de todo yo le dejaría toda la riqueza que tanto ansía, ¿no es eso lo importante?_

_Me siento amargada y grosera y así no soy yo. Soy conocida por mi genio y mi ingenio y mi rostro siempre sonriendo, según mi madre soy terca, mi padre dice que soy decidida. Es esa determinación obstinada la que me mantiene aquí, incluso cuando mi corazón quiere huir._

_Mi marido inspecciona la posada antes de que descienda, se niega a permitir que entremos antes de comprobar la seguridad y la limpieza del establecimiento. Supongo que por su trabajo siempre debe estar preocupado en cosas como esa, pero lo que me alarma es su meticulosidad. Lo miré por primera vez cuando me explicaba eso, realmente lo miro, buscando algún indicio, el sentir alguna agitación de algo, no creo que esté destinada a sentir mi corazón partido en dos, la única cosa peor que no tener amor es perder todas las posibilidades, incluso la esperanza de una._

_Estoy acurrucada en medio de una cama lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a un pueblo pequeño, perdida entre las sabanas blancas esperando que en esta inmensidad mi esposo no me encuentre._

_Ayer por la noche mí madre me dijo lo que mi esposo esperaba de mí, me habrían parecido graciosos sus torpes intentos de explicar un momento tan íntimo de no ser porque mis padres habían pagado para que un hombre se casara conmigo. Lo que dijo no era algo inesperado para mí, después de todo al vivir en el campo el acto de la procreación no había pasado desapercibido para mí y si había alguna duda fue desvanecida en el verano de mi decimosexto cumpleaños._

_Ese año encontré a Kanda y a mi prima desnudos en el río ella estaba avergonzada pero el no, fue descarado y grosero, hasta se atrevió a invitarme a unirme a ellos burlándose de la forma en que yo salí corriendo. Unos días después lo intentó conmigo pero al tener una pala en la mano y una buena puntería lo alejé sin problemas y espero no volver a verlo jamás... como desearía tener una pala lista para esta noche._

_No supe en que momento el cansancio me venció, la agitación, el estrés el viaje, todo hizo mella sobre mí y al final me quedé dormida en mi noche de bodas._

_Mi marido me sacudió para despertarme al día siguiente, rápidamente se disculpó por haberme asustado._

_"Lo lamento pero me cansé de tocar la puerta y no contestaste, pensé que te había sucedido algo"_

_Teniendo en cuenta las terribles advertencias de mí madre con respecto a revelar demasiado pronto mantuve la boca cerrada y me deslicé de la cama. Me pregunté si esperaba que me vistiera con él en la habitación. Estuve indecisa por un momento antes de llegar a la ropa que estaba sobre la silla, al oír el ruido del mueble moverse se alarmó, vio lo revelador de mi atuendo y salió por piernas de la habitación._


	3. Chapter 3

_Después de mi fallida noche de bodas no volví a descansar en una cama decente; por alguna razón inexplicable mi marido tenía una urgencia por llegar a casa, esta bien que los tiempos y los caminos son peligrosos pero parecía como si fuéramos unos fugitivos; el siguiente par de días solo nos detuvimos el tiempo necesario para comer y cambiar de caballos, kilómetros y kilómetros de un paisaje totalmente desconocido se abrían a mi paso, el panorama era desolador al igual que mi estado de ánimo._

_La jornada sigue, larga, agotadora, no puedo saborear nada, salvo la arena que se desprende del camino al paso del carruaje y que gira a través de la ventana para cubrirme de una fina capa de polvo. A pesar de eso el paisaje es hermoso pues es diferente a todo lo que estoy acostumbrada, bueno, la parte que puedo distinguir entre las nubes de polvo; irónicamente mi caballeroso marido insiste en que me mantenga al interior con la ventana cerrada para que no me dañen los inclementes elementos de la naturaleza durante nuestro duro viaje, sus indicaciones para resguardarme son las únicas palabras que obtengo de él, no puedo creer que mi padre haya considerado como bueno un hombre así para mi._

_La tierra se pone más seca entre más al sur nos adentramos; aquí es más caliente lo que me hace consciente de todas las enaguas que envuelven mis miembros, ah sí tan solo él me permitiera vestir a mi modo como lo hacia mi padre, creo que por eso mis hermanos me pusieron el mote de Anego, el mas osado me dijo que yo era un "macho honorario" pero todo eso me dejó__ de molestar cuando los vencía en las carreras de caballos o cuando simplemente los golpeaba pues no estaba de humor para aguantar sus bromas, creo que he abusado de la fuerza como una forma de descargar mi enojo._

_Mi esposo parece impaciente, me acusa de estar constantemente distraída y en voz alta pregunta si lo hago deliberadamente para molestarlo y como no estarlo, después de todo lo que me ha pasado en un lapso tan corto de tiempo, apenas y puedo concentrarme en los paisajes que desfilan frente a mis ojos como para prestar atención a lo que este pomposo me dice. Dicen que el clima de esta región es caprichoso y cambia constantemente sin previo aviso y creo que el temperamento de Genzo bien puede describirse como el clima de la región._

_Apenas y habla conmigo y cuando lo hace expresa un montón de cosas que para mí no tienen sentido, lo bueno es que solo estamos a una jornada de nuestro destino, por lo que de seguir así voy a ver mi nueva casa al anochecer, podré descansar y espero encontrarme con alguien con quien si pueda conversar, solo espero que la familia de mi esposo no sea como él._

_Mi marido no me ha dicho nada de su casa y tampoco es que se preste mucho para que yo le pregunte, lo poco que sé es por lo que he escuchado de los siervos, son hombres afables y con una fuerza de voluntad enorme aunque siempre tienen el cuidado de moderar sus comentarios cuando se percatan de mi presencia; hablan a menudo de la batalla y de un hombre llamado Tsubasa. Dicen que es un hombre respetable y se cuidan de las miradas de mi esposo cuando hablan de él, como si temieran que él escuchara su conversación._

_Por alguna razón, Tsubasa era importante. Lo que él piensa importa en el consejo general, y hay algo por lo que ellos piensan que no estará contento con mi marido, y lo que menos entiendo es porque le debe importar a Tsubasa lo que haga o deje de hacer mi esposo o lo que haga cada hombre que nos acompaña._

_He estado prácticamente aislada durante tres días, mi único fiel compañero ha sido este diario el cual estoy llenando sus páginas rápidamente y mi tintero está quedando casi seco, ¿me pregunto si mi esposo me permitirá obtener más de éstos? Me desespera__ este sentimiento de impotencia yo que siempre he estado acostumbrada a hacer mi santa voluntad, yo que ni a mi padre le pedía permiso para hacer algo y que en mi casa disponía de todo cuanto había a mi alrededor ahora tendré que tomar en cuenta la opinión de un desconocido que ni siquiera me agrada, me enojo pero al mismo tiempo me contengo, comienzo a pensar que mi naturaleza está aflorando rápidamente y no creo que eso sea lo mejor en estas circunstancias, sobre todo porque él me cree un objeto comprado, aunque en realidad el comprado es él, mi ingenio y las ganas de probar lo contrario se están convirtiendo en un sentimiento imposible de ignorar._

_Mamá siempre dijo que eventualmente pasaría. Esperó en vano por muchos años para que yo mostrara interés por un hombre, nunca lo hice, ninguno de los que conocía y menos de los que ella me presentaba podía compararse con los héroes que conocí a través de las historias de mi padre. Eran simples mortales en comparación con ellos y así se lo hice saber a mi madre, una vez más se puso furiosa con papá y como siempre, una vez más inventamos una broma privada de eso. No tenia deseos de verme encadenada a un hombre por falta de ingenio o cuyo único merito era el ser un buen hombre. Para mí fue un alivio que él pensara de esa forma y por esa razón sigo sin explicarme cómo pudo consentir esta unión, ¿porque mi padre decidió unirme a este desconocido?_

_No es que yo no comparta las mismas esperanzas y sueños de todas las mujeres, porque lo hago, es solo que no he encontrado al hombre con quien cumplir esos sueños, por eso no entiendo el significado de los coqueteos de las chicas en los eventos sociales hacia un montón de chicos desinteresados todo ese flirteo me parece un espectáculo lamentable, los chicos convierten a las chicas en idiotas. Mi madre lo llama artimañas femeninas y siempre me acusa de la falta de las mismas y que por eso estaba soltera, cosa que yo cultivaba con infinito cuidado… hasta hoy._

_Esto ocurrió en el segundo que lo vi, cuando el carruaje giró sobre el camino para enfilar rumbo a mi nuevo hogar._

_El paisaje cambió abruptamente y la vista me dejó sin aliento. Habíamos estado viajando a través de tierra estéril, campos sin vegetación, arboles calcinados por un sol inclemente y de pronto, a la vuelta de la esquina todo era exuberante, con incontables matices de un verde intenso, flores salpicaban el paisaje y alegres pájaros y traviesas ardillas abundaban por todas partes, de lejos, una especie de fortaleza era rodeada por tierras cultivadas._

_Los hombres trabajaban junto al camino, es un día caluroso aunque el sol comienza a ponerse la temperatura no sede. Los hombres se habían despojado de sus camisas para bajar sus temperaturas y sus cuerpos brillaban por el sol y el sudor acumulado, todos eran atractivos, supongo, pero solo uno cautivó mi atención… y mi corazón._

_Y así, como si nada, lo que mi madre había esperado toda su vida ocurrió en un segundo inexplicable, ahora la idiota era yo..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Parecía una niña en una tienda de golosinas, mis ojos no podían apartarse de lo que veía, mi rostro mostraba las claras señales de la excitación que me producía el verlo, mi corazón palpitaba como nunca lo había hecho ni siquiera cuando mi padre me regalaba un libro nuevo para cuando construyera mi biblioteca, mi respiración era mas agitada que cuando montaba a caballo, no, mi cuerpo tenía reacciones que nunca antes había presentado, era la clara evidencia de que era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra._

_Su cuerpo era duro y esculpido a la perfección, vi con fascinación como los músculos de sus hombros se mueven en un esfuerzo común para mover la pala del suelo. Él se inclinó sobre la zanja que estaba cavando, no pude evitar que de mi boca saliera un jadeo al ver la extensión total de su espalda desnuda. Se volvió y comenzó su tarea de nuevo y yo estaba tan absorta ante el cuadro que se me presentaba que ni siquiera noté cuando el carruaje se detuvo._

_De pronto se giró bruscamente y me miró, nuestros ojos se encontraron, mi respiración se cortó completamente, caí en la cuenta de mi miserable aspecto, después de tantos días de viaje, la suciedad que entraba al carruaje y el cansancio del mismo me otorgó un aspecto lamentable. Sus ojos se fijaron en mí aunque hablaba con alguien más, por la distancia no puedo entender lo que dice pero si me di cuenta que se dirigía a mi marido que acababa de bajar de su caballo para saludar a los hombres._

_Nuevamente me dejé caer sobre el asiento del carruaje, furiosa conmigo misma por mi irrazonable comportamiento y por ser víctima del romanticismo de mi corazón de mujer. Afortunadamente después de unos cuantos minutos en los que charló con mi marido nos pusimos a recorrer el tramo final hacia mi nueva casa, pero no pude evitar levantarme junto a la ventana para volver a mirar hacia donde estaba, todos los demás hombres habían vuelto a sus labores, solo él continuaba con su mirada fija en nuestro camino lo que provocó más dudas en mi interior._

_¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué mi marido familiarizaba con él? ¿Cómo yo podía sentir… estas cosas… por otro hombre justo cuando acabo de casarme? Pues sí, casada ¡pero sin consumar el matrimonio! ¿Cómo puedo permanecer casada cuando me siento así por un hombre que no es mi esposo? ¿Y si está casado? ¿Con muchos hijos? Mi corazón se desploma… pero de pronto pienso… ¿y si no lo está? Mi corazón vuelve a latir, tantas preguntas y por supuesto que encontraré las respuestas, por fin he encontrado mi nuevo propósito y por primera vez el futuro ya no me parece tan deprimente, por el contrario, espero con interés lo que está por venir._

_Hemos recorrido el último tramo, los caballos se detienen, al fin nuestro viaje ha terminado y sin embargo la ansiedad se apodera de mí, me niego a acercarme a la puerta del carruaje. Durante tres días me sentí asfixiada en los límites de mi celda, y ahora que la tengo que dejarla me encuentro renuente a eso._

_Por la ventana puedo ver el muro que rodeaba el castillo. ¡Señor, era gigantesco! Una de sus secciones parecía haber sido construida dentro de la falda de la montaña. La casa es más grande de lo que parecía a lo lejos, incluso más grande que mi casa… la realidad me golpea, ahora esta es mi casa. Construida como una fortaleza supongo que así lucen los castillos medievales de los que mi padre me contaba._

_Los árboles estaban cortados dejando un ancho margen alrededor del muro y no había una brizna de hierba sobre la falda rocosa que aliviara el paisaje desolado._

_Una fosa, de aguas negras como la tinta con la que escribo, rodeaba la estructura. El puente levadizo de madera estaba bajo pero no entramos por él sino por la brecha en el muro._

_Desde luego que no esperaba nada tan magnificente, se suponía que la rica era yo, tan rica como para haberme comprado un marido y ahora se me aparecía esto delante, mi mente era asaltada por mas dudas aún y lo peor es que mis padres no están cerca para darme las explicaciones que necesito._

_Una multitud de personas se agolpan en la entrada, niños corriendo sin parar, mujeres que tratan de controlarlos pero cuyo evidente deseo es ver lo que esta dentro del carruaje, osea yo, trabajadores que buscan cualquier excusa para estar ahí. Hay un aire de entusiasmo entre la multitud que cada vez se hace más grande y que miran cada vez con expectativa hacia el carro… hacia mí, que me encojo en el interior para protegerme de sus curiosos ojos._

_Mi esposo no presta atención al interés de la gente, me da la espalda y ve hacia la muchedumbre como buscando a alguien, hasta parece que se ha olvidado de mí. Mi corazón golpea fuertemente mi pecho, con cada latido el miedo aumenta y con el miedo viene la ira por el destino que me espera._

_¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que mi marido recuerde que es mi marido? Y cuando lo haga ¿recordará que ha dejado encerrada a su mujer durante largo tiempo en el carro?_

_¿Tengo piernas no? Y manos para mover la manija de la puerta, soy joven y ágil, puedo salir de esta prisión, mi mente reprende a mis extremidades congeladas y a mi corazón aterrorizado. Tengo la sensación irracional de que todo se desvanecerá, que si cierro por un minuto mis ojos y luego los abro lentamente todo será un sueño, que será mi padre el que esté esperando impaciente por mí y que los hombres afuera serán mis hermanos que esperan para jugarme alguna travesura._

_Doy un nuevo vistazo con la esperanza de que todos hayan desaparecido pero es todo lo contrario, ¡Santo Dios! él está aquí, la multitud se abre para dejarlo pasar, se ha puesto su camisa aunque no la abotonó completa y una punzada de celos se clava en mi corazón cuando me doy cuenta de las miradas lascivas que le lanzan las mujeres que están entre la multitud._

_Se detiene para saludar nuevamente a mi marido, intercambian un par de palabras antes de seguir con determinación, ¡él me está buscando! ¡No puede ser! no puede ser así nuestro primer encuentro, soy un desastre, ni siquiera me molesté en cepillar mi cabello esta mañana y ahora esta desordenado y enredado, tengo mechones pegajosos de sudor aferrándose a mi frente y mi vestido está manchado por el polvo y la suciedad, ¡y por tinta!, me quedo sin tiempo..._

* * *

Tsubasa Ozora cree en las tradiciones, el aceptó los rituales y las obligaciones que heredó de sus antepasados; tiene la responsabilidad de su tierra y de su gente y como si no fuera suficiente, por sabiduría del emperador, o por falta de la misma, se encontró como responsable de la libertad de aquellos que viven más allá de de los vastos dominios de su familia. El toma sus obligaciones seriamente, así que cuando vio el carruaje simplemente abandonó sus labores con la pala sin dar una explicación, nadie estaba sorprendido.

"No tienes que tomar todo tan a pecho" le gritó Taro Misaki a su amigo

Su mirada viajó hacia los hombres que continuaban cavando, cada noche pensaba lo mismo, la tierra cada vez se acercaba mas, metro tras metro. Pronto estarían rodeados y serian obligados a huir por el mar, sus esfuerzos para detener el avance del infierno eran grandes pero insuficientes, aunque con éxito habían contenido los embates, necesitaban de otro plan para continuar.

"Wakabayashi planea algo" dijo tratando de estabilizar su respiración después de correr un spring para alcanzar a su amigo.

"Tienes razón" respondió Tsubasa "nuestro aliado puede ser un esnob, pero cuando se trata de sorpresas eso no le importa mucho, claro que eso no le resta en nada su valor y fidelidad para con la causa".

Genzo Wakabayashi podía ser muy molesto la mayor parte del tiempo pero brindaba una invaluable asistencia en la batalla, el problema era que la modestia no se encontraba en su vocabulario.

"¿Crees que haya traído una partera?"

"Pero aquí ya tenemos parteras"

"Si, pero puede que su _señoría_ piense que ninguna de ellas es lo suficientemente buena para traer al mundo a su primogénito" argumentó Taro

"Ella es demasiado joven para ser una partera… y muy bonita" expresó sin medir sus palabras

"Que no te escuche tu madre o buscará la forma de hacerte parecer culpable por decir que ella no es una partera atractiva"

Taro golpeó la espalda de su amigo al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo "vamos Tsubasa, tranquilo, yo sé lo que quieres decir, deberías aprender a disfrutar más de las bromas". Lo observó detenidamente, el estrés de los últimos tiempos había cambiado el semblante de su amigo, y no era para menos, ahora parecían tan lejanos los días en que se perdían en las praderas cercanas persiguiendo una especie de esfera de cuero que el padre de Tsubasa le había traído de tierras lejanas en uno de sus tantos viajes, le contaba de cómo la gente de esos extraños lugares organizaba juegos con ella y cómo lo disfrutaban, fue tanta la emoción del joven que un día su padre decidió traerle una persona especialmente para que le enseñara a utilizarlo. Pero las cosas se habían puesto difíciles y la falta de valor de su emperador les había creado grandes problemas de los que ahora se tenían que hacer cargo, sacudió su cabeza con frustración y decidió seguir con las especulaciones "entonces, si Genzo no trajo una partera, quizá sea una costurera para que le haga un nuevo guardarropa a su muy embarazada novia y a su próximo retoño para el invierno que se avecina, claro si llegamos"

"Ni siquiera Genzo piensa en esas banalidades en estos momentos" Tsubasa respondió ausente, inconscientemente su paz interior se había ido, su corazón latía con una excitación que no comprendía.

"Quizás rescató a una dama en peligro, tu sabes, es lo que hacemos" dijo ignorando el semblante de su amigo "porque de otra forma me estoy quedando sin ideas, además es muy pronto para contratar a una nana, y tenemos muchas mujeres dispuestas a hacer ese trabajo o ¿para que mas él podría querer una mujer?"

"Haz estado casado demasiado tiempo" replicó Tsubasa "si has olvidado para que un hombre desea a una mujer"

Taro rió de buena gana "estas equivocado amigo, si alguien recuerda para que quiere una mujer cada noche ese soy yo, mi Azumi no me deja olvidar eso" sonreía al pensar en su esposa que debía andar por los campos cercanos peleando con alguno de sus pequeños, de pronto giró hacia su amigo "no creo que Wakabayashi… no otra vez ¿o sí?, ¿no después de lo ocurrido la ultima vez?" dijo preocupado

"¿Puedes pensar en una mejor razón para que Genzo haya desaparecido una semana completa, con lo mejor de mis escoltas, lo mejor de sus ropas y el mejor carruaje?"

"Si, pero, tu sabes, su novia…"

"¿Embarazada?" Tsubasa ayudo a su amigo con su trance vergonzoso, demasiado para un hombre casado y padre de una pequeña prole

"Solo espero que no se atreva nuevamente a romperle el corazón porque esta vez sí se las verá conmigo" expresó molesto

"Lo siento amigo, pero yo voy primero en la línea para golpearlo, tendrás que esperar tu turno"

Tsubasa estudiaba la escena frente a él, el carruaje recién detenido, los caballos cansados, la gente alrededor temiendo lo peor en su corazón.

"A lo mejor él está pensando qué hacer con ella" sugirió, tratando de encontrar una explicación a las inusuales acciones de Genzo y de las cuales no se había molestado a dar una explicación aunque Tsubasa le había demandado una cuando el carruaje hizo la primera parada junto a ellos, es como si lo estuviera probando, pero si lo estaba probando, ¿para que lo hacía?

"Genzo quiere que vayas" anunció Taro

Tsubasa no respondió, estaba demasiado concentrado en el carruaje, o mejor dicho, en la mujer que se encontraba dentro.


	5. Chapter 5

Genzo por fin se detuvo frente a quien estaba buscando y con una mirada fija la hizo hablar

"¿Que estás viendo?"

"A la mujer más hermosa del mundo" su sonrisa cubría su rostro, a pesar de que la había herido terriblemente ella había tenido el corazón para perdonarlo. No era un hombre que mostrara en público sus afectos pero ahora la sorprendió, acarició su mejilla "te extrañe…" su mano continuó el recorrido hasta su vientre "los extrañé a los dos" acariciaba la evidencia de la nueva vida que crearon.

Genzo siempre ha pensado que su mujer es hermosa, pero la maternidad la hacía verse aun más si era posible. Levantó su mirada al cielo, gruñó al ver que aun había luz en el cielo, demasiada para justificar el llevarse a su esposa a la Torre Norte; al volver la mirada hacia ella un brillo travieso en sus ojos lo llamaba a cambiar de opinión, después de todo, ¿cuál era el problema?

"Airi, vamos…" el movió su cabeza para susurrarle al oído

"¡Genzo! Pero… que pasa con tus… ¿negocios? ¿Fueron exitosos?" cuando el asintió ella lo miró expectante "bueno, y ¿donde está ella?" su cabeza viró hacia el carruaje "no puede seguir ¡ahí!" Airi exclamó consternada "Oh Genzo, que pasó con tus modales" lo empujó molesta para dirigirse al carruaje.

"Déjala ser, ella tiene que tomar su decisión, la de sus padres fue que ella viniera aquí, la de ella será si se queda o no"

"Pero probablemente ella este asustada, nerviosa, ¡se casó con un desconocido! ¿Le contaste de Tsubasa verdad? ¿Acerca de lo guapo que es? ¿Fiel? ¿Inteligente? Desesperado por entregarle su amor a alguien…"

"Hasta parece que estas describiendo a mi perro John, por cierto ¿dónde está ese cabeza hueca?" volteaba hacia varios lados sin encontrar a su eterno compañero

"No cambies de tema" dijo con preocupación. "¿No le dijiste nada verdad? Sigues pensando que es una especie de prueba"

"Toda la vida es una prueba"

Súbitamente se safó de sus brazos "Voy a darle la bienvenida a su nueva casa"

"Dale la bienvenida a ver si con eso se atreve a salir de ahí" fue una orden aunque sabía que Airi no iba a obedecer a menos que tuviera una buena razón para hacerlo "ella no es lo que esperaba para Tsubasa" admitió finalmente con miedo y decepción al mismo tiempo

"Pero tú estabas muy seguro cuando te fuiste, ¿Cómo cambiaste tan pronto tu forma de pensar?" lo miró con suspicacia

Completamente sumido en sus pensamientos se encontraba, preocupado por el futuro de todos y sobre todo por las consecuencias de la unión que había presenciado, más valía que todo saliera bien o no solo ese par de jóvenes saldría lastimado.

"¿Genzo? Ella no puede haber tomado una decisión, ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Tsubasa…"

Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Tsubasa venia en camino, ya había dejado su trabajo, Genzo lo llamó pero Tsubasa no mostró señales de detenerse, su propósito era claro, su intención evidente... iba por la chica del carruaje, esa princesita no iba a modificar sus planes murmuró Genzo se sobresaltó al ver cada vez mas la actitud de su amigo, parecía que Tsubasa iba a pegar de gritos y patadas.

"¿Mmmmm Airi?" la miró "¿Porqué tengo la impresión de que Tsubasa no se ve como un novio ansioso?" comentó al ver la seca progresión del hombre

"Uh hu" murmuró Airi pensando en el pequeño detalle que había dejado pasar

Con un esfuerzo supremo tomó a su encantadora esposa lejos de los demás "¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Se lo dijiste? ¡Tenías que decirle! Ese era el trato. Cuatro días después de mi partida tu le informarías del motivo de la misma, la boda ya se llevó a cabo, los votos se dijeron, se creó un lazo que no puede romperse, él tiene que saber que… no se atrevería a desafiar el destino haciendo caso omiso a la tradición"

"No le dije" la voz de Airi era extrañamente mansa

"¡¿No le dijiste?!" su voz sonó como un treno que atrajo la atención de la multitud

"Es que nunca encontré el momento adecuado… y pensé que el viaje tomaría más tiempo, dijiste diez días como mínimo de ida y vuelta…"

"Tenía mis motivos para querer llegar a casa antes" la fulminó con la mirada para después con severidad comprobar el progreso de Tsubasa vacilando con indecisión. No serviría de nada empujarlo a un matrimonio no deseado con una extraña… pero, ¿y si todo cambiaba para bien como con Airi?

El interior del carro era sofocante, Airi se preguntó como la mujer que obviamente traía demasiada ropa encima lo podía soportar, se veía bastante marchita, con la mirada perdida hasta que vio la inesperada aparición de Airi.

Se sentó frente a Sanae inclinándose para tratar de tranquilizarla "Hola, mi nombre es Airi, eres Sanae verdad, lo sé porque Genzo me contó todo acerca de ti y sé que esta situación es poco ortodoxa pero estoy segura que podemos hacer lo mejor posible si nos enfocamos en eso". Había sido su idea el ir por la novia mientras que Genzo trataba con Tsubasa lo inevitable. Ella parecía confundida y perdida, abandonada. Airi maldijo de nuevo la sobreprotección de su esposo que le prohibió acompañarlo al viaje para traerla, los caminos eran tan peligrosos que ya había sido un gran sacrificio que él mismo hubiera hecho el viaje, pero ahora creía que su esposo había estropeado todo.

Sanae se sentía avergonzada ante la mirada franca de la mujer que le daba la bienvenida. Se notaba que era una mujer sencilla pero de una gran belleza, ¿Quién era esa extraña mujer que la recibía mientras su esposo continuaba ignorándola descaradamente? Confundida, Sanae decidió reunir el valor y hacer sentir orgullosa a su madre, le tendió la mano en señal de saludo.

"Soy Sanae Nakazawa, quiero decir…" se detuvo al darse cuenta que ya no era más una Nakazawa, había salido de su hogar, dejado a su familia y todo lo conocido para empezar su vida con un extraño, en una tierra extraña. Notó la mirada comprensiva y la simpática sonrisa y se calmó al notar la amabilidad de quien la recibía.

"No te preocupes, yo sé quién eres y lo difícil que debe ser para ti ajustarte a estos cambios, siempre supe que el matrimonio era para mí y como aquí crecí no viví la dura experiencia de dejar a mi familia para comenzar de nuevo" Airi sonrió y colocó su mano izquierda sobre su estomago.

"¿Eres casada?"

Airi asintió "no es el esposo más fácil de manejar déjame decirte, tiene extravagantes ideas en su cabeza y cuando se le mete una entre ceja y ceja no hay quien lo haga cambiar de opinión… bueno, casi nada" se sonrojó "se podría decir que he adquirido ciertos poderes de persuasión, no te preocupes tu también los encontrarás y todo será más fácil con el tiempo, de todas formas yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a partir de ahora" abrió la puerta y suspiró aliviada cuando la brisa invadió el carruaje.

Pero Sanae se resistió, Airi suspiró con impaciencia esperando que Genzo tuviera menos problemas que ella, odiaba admitirlo pero la joven parecía muy extraña, tomó firmemente su mano "Sanae" frunció el seño al ver que la mujer no apartaba la mirada de los hombres "grosero" murmuró Sanae, Airi volvió a llamarla pero esta vez tocó su rodilla "Sanae"

Se enrojeció de vergüenza, "lo siento, estaba distraída"

Airi dirigió la mirada hacia donde observaba la joven "parece que no puedes apartar la mirada, ¿verdad?" suspiró aliviada, parecía que en el fondo si había una esperanza "es muy atractivo y un gran partido, de verdad que eres afortunada, bueno, yo también lo soy, mi marido no se queda atrás"

Sonrió débilmente "¿tu marido está aquí?"

Airi asintió con la cabeza pero el rostro de Sanae volvió a contraerse cuando vio que apuntaba directamente hacia donde estaban Genzo y Tsubasa, sorprendida por la decepción que casi la paralizó "¿Estas casada con él?"

"¿Te sorprende? ¿No crees que yo merezca a alguien tan superior como él?" Airi se puso a la defensiva

"Oh no, lo siento, no quería decir eso, yo solo, bueno, es que, tienes razón, eres muy afortunada" su mirada expresaba decepción y tristeza, estaba casado, y no era de sorprenderse, un hombre así soltero era imposible.

Airi volvió a sonreír "las dos somos afortunadas" la corrigió "y tan pronto como Genzo termine de hablar con Tsubasa te voy a presentar"

"¿Él es Tsubasa?" preguntó Sanae sintiendo nauseas

Airi observó la sorpresa en su voz y sonrió más relajada, esto iba mucho mejor de lo previsto, era evidente que Tsubasa había llamado la atención de Sanae y bueno, ¿Qué chica no había caído en el encanto de Ozora? Impulsivamente tomo las manos de Sanae entre las suyas por la emoción "amo a mi marido más que a nada en este mundo, y sé que tu también lo amarás, puedo sentirlo"

"Los hombres, los que nos escoltaron hasta aquí, ellos dijeron que Tsubasa estaría molesto"

"Sin lugar a dudas" respondió imperturbable "pero no por ti, no eres más que una víctima inocente en todo esto, es con mi marido con quien está furioso y por la forma en que aprieta la mandíbula diría que bastante pero no tienes que preocuparte por su humor, él no es como mi Genzo"

"¿Tu Genzo? " La cabeza le daba vueltas, ya no entendía nada, como si alguna vez hubiera entendido algo, no podía concentrarse creía desmayarse "¿Quieres decir que Genzo Wakabayashi es tu marido? ¿No Tsubasa?"

Airi se soltó a reír, "¿Tsubasa? Por supuesto que no, es mas como un hermano, en realidad es mi primo hermano, mi madre y su padre son hermanos, cuando mis padres murieron yo vine a vivir con ellos, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?"

"Pues de ti, tu señalaste hacia él cuando pregunté por tu esposo"

"Yo señalé a Genzo, que está junto a Tsubasa, pobrecita, estas muy confundida, no te preocupes, las cosas se aclararán, y ya verás cuan maravilloso es tu marido, te lo puedo asegurar ya que comparto la misma casa con él, oh, estoy tan emocionada¡ tengo una nueva hermana¡" expresó efusiva y le dio un abrazo antes de salir del carro, saltó pero sus pies no tocaron el suelo, Genzo la tomó en sus manos y la bajo suavemente sintiendo un gran placer al sentir su cuerpo deslizarse contra él. Solo tenía ojos para su esposa sin advertir que la insípida mujer que acababa de describirle a Tsubasa como su esposa estaba llena de indignación.

El interior de Sanae era un hervidero, las emociones que había mantenido embotelladas tanto tiempo súbitamente llegaron a la superficie y no hizo nada para frenarlos. De hecho, dio la bienvenida a la simia interior que fluía por sus venas y observaba el cuadro que bellamente tenía delante de ella ¿Qué clase de hombre aparentemente enamorado de su esposa buscaba otra? ¿Cómo había podido desposarla en la casa de Dios? ¿Su padre sabía de eso? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabia! Allí estuvo para firmar el contrato. Ese libertino depravado no se contentaba con una mujer, ella ya había oído hablar de tales cosas, hombres con muchas esposas, pero en otros lugares distantes, lo que más le indignaba era como su padre la había entregado a Genzo Wakabayashi ¡como concubina!


	6. Chapter 6

"A un lado Airi"

La orden fue dada con tanta autoridad que Airi obedeció sin chistar, retiró los brazos de su marido y ambos Wakabayashi miraban asombrados a la mujer que daba la orden.

Airi estaba perpleja, atónito Genzo. Atrás quedo la taciturna y distraída chica que recorrió medio país, en su lugar quedo una mujer vibrante, indignada y llena de rabia que no les dio tiempo a reaccionar. Apenas registró el movimiento del pie de la joven cuando este se incrustó peligrosamente en su ingle, agachado por el dolor e indefenso quedó a merced de nuevos golpes en la espalda y rostro haciéndolo caer como una piedra y sacando sangre de su nariz.

Por primera vez en muchos días se sentía viva, las emociones dictaban sus acciones y en ese momento quería darle una lección a ese pomposo, arrogante y prepotente de Genzo Wakabayashi, ese hombre debía saber que no se debe jugar con las mujeres, sería una lección que no olvidaría en su vida. Impulsada por la rabia se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo que permanecía en el suelo.

"Demonio, salvaje, canalla, rufián" jadeó en su letanía, ¿cómo te atreves a hacer alarde de tu… tu… tus indiscreciones frente a tu esposa? La mujer que lleva a tu hijo en su vientre, ¿no tienes vergüenza? Ni creas que voy a consentir participar en tu nefasto proyecto".

Un quejido salió de su boca "Tsubasa" suplicó por ayuda

"Podrás engañar a tu primera esposa pero tus planes conmigo no los conseguirás"

"¡Aaaah eso duele!" protestó Genzo mientras con sus manos trataba de evitar mayores daños a su cuerpo, cosa que no conseguía

Unas fuertes manos la detuvieron, era Taro Misaki quien la tomó por sorpresa para alejarla de su víctima ya que Tsubasa era incapaz de hacer nada debido a un ataque de risa

"Hasta que alguien me la quitó de encima" ser quejó mientras trataba penosamente de ponerse en pie

Sus piernas se elevaban por el aire hasta que distinguió el rostro divertido de otro apuesto hombre, es que todos aquí se reproducen pensaba en sus adentros, cualquiera roba el aliento, ¿por eso es tan fácil engañar a sus mujeres y que ellas se dejen engañar?

El hombre le guiñó un ojo, su sonrisa provocaba que se formaran hoyuelos en su rostro, la dejó caer a su lado "tranquila princesa, deja que Genzo recobre el aliento y vuelves a la carga, no vez que si se desmaya perdemos toda la diversión"

"No me importa si es el último aliento de ese cerdo" gritó mientras trataba de librarse de los brazos de Taro

"¡Hey! Un momento, ¿Qué te hice para provocar esa furia?" reclamó un tambaleante Genzo que retiraba un poco de polvo de sus ropas y hacia muecas por el dolor que se le clavaba en un costado descubriendo restos de sangre mezclados con tinta "ella me apuñaló"

"Más bien te entintó" interrumpió Tsubasa al ver que Sanae lo había herido con la pluma "y creo que hizo daño permanente ahí" señaló burlón a la mancha formada en la camisa de Genzo.

"¡Todo es tu culpa!" rugió Genzo "si tan solo te hubieras ocupado de tus propios asuntos no tendríamos que recurrir a esta… reencarnación de Hades" manoteó

"Como de costumbre Genzo, no entiendo nada de lo que dices" replicó confundido Tsubasa

"¡¿No le dijiste?!" Airi se volvió a su marido empujándolo en las costillas heridas

"Ouch" gruñó "yo trataba de facilitar la noticia cuando veo que das una pirueta para salir del carruaje, debes ser más cuidadosa"

"Honestamente Genzo, las mujeres han tenido hijos por siglos y dudo que a todas las hayan cuidado como tú lo haces conmigo"

"Pero ninguna de ellas llevaban al heredero de los Wakabayashi en sus entrañas" contestó disgustado "¿Qué le has dicho tu para sacarla de quicio?"

"No he dicho nada, estábamos teniendo una agradable conversación tu lo viste"

"No sé lo que hicieron, pero te aseguro que mereces cada golpe" intervino Taro sin dejar de reír

Azumi se acercó y pronunció las primeras palabras sensatas "en lugar de lanzar acusaciones, ¿porqué no le preguntan cuál es el problema?"

"Yo creo que debe ser Genzo"

Ella llegó y sofocó al hombre que la sostenía, "hola soy Azumi Misaki y el hombre que te sostiene es mi esposo Taro" sus ojos eran amables y su sonrisa luminosa, la veía de manera amistosa

"Yo soy Sanae Nakaza…" vaciló, frunció el ceño y giró hacia donde estaba Genzo "el nombre de mi familia es Nakazawa y supongo que ahora soy Wakabayashi, si el matrimonio puede ser considerado como legal"

Todos estaban asombrados por la declaración, Genzo fue el primero en recuperarse y comprender lo que pasaba, los malentendidos seguían y era hora de poner las cosas en su lugar sin humor para tratar el asunto con la delicadeza que necesitaba soltó a quemarropa "tú desposaste a ese idiota" el comentario era para Sanae y fue directamente también para Tsubasa

De la risa al desconcierto y ahora al miedo "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Se casó conmigo?" el tono de Tsubasa hacia más impacto que si lo hubiera gritado.

Azumi colocó la mano sobre la espalda de Sanae quien temblaba incontrolablemente no sabía si era por rabia o por miedo o por el shock de las palabras que acababa de escuchar, tratando de tranquilizarla la esposa de Taro preguntó "¿Qué te hace pensar que estas casada con Genzo?"

Sanae estaba confundida "¿No se los dijo? ¿No lo sabían?" dirigió esa pregunta a Airi quien negó con la cabeza

"Parece que mi esposo no es muy bueno explicando las cosas" fue todo lo que respondió Airi aunque para Sanae no pasó desapercibida la risa en sus ojos y labios.

"¿Crees que es divertido?" preguntó molesta

"¡No!" trató de parecer arrepentida "bueno, quizás un poco, es que Genzo a donde quiera que va habla en exceso y en desorden y nadie termina por entender lo que dice, en primer lugar, el fue a recoger a la novia de Tsubasa, pero como verán todo lo complicó, como siempre"

Tsubasa estaba tan atónito como Sanae "Yo no… yo nunca… ¿cómo es que estamos casados?"

"Tranquilos" ordenó bruscamente Azumi teniendo en cuenta todos los signos de tensión que mostraba la nueva huésped. Temblaba, el cansancio se notaba en su cara, sus ojos se nublaban por la confusión "entonces Sanae, ¿Qué pasó para que pienses que estas casada con Genzo?"

"¡Porque estuve en la ceremonia!" manoteó frustrada ante la forma en que actuaban los demás "y vi como mi padre, y el sacerdote y él firmaban el contrato de matrimonio, mis padres nunca me hubieran dejado salir de casa si no estuviera debidamente casada, al menos eso espero, o ¿engañó a mis padres? Porque incluso mi madre que esta enloquecida con el matrimonio no lo hubiera consentido de saber que este hombre es casado"

"Y claro que yo también estuve ahí" dijo exasperado "pero si hubieras prestado la mínima atención te habrías enterado que yo estaba ahí en nombre de Tsubasa Ozora, como su representante legal, una forma válida de contraer nupcias en tiempos de guerra" explicó

Su mente relampagueaba, su pulso descendía, sudaba frio, perdía el sentido del equilibrio, se tambaleó pero Taro rápidamente la sostuvo para evitar su caída. Él la miró con preocupación, después observó a Tsubasa y sugirió "será mejor terminar esto adentro y después de que ella haya descansado un poco"

"No hay nada que resolver" indicó Tsubasa, pero dio unos pasos para retirar a la mujer de los brazos de su casado amigo, frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el aspecto de las manos de Taro en el cuerpo de la señorita Nakazawa, era ridículo, si no supiera que apenas la acababa de conocer diría que estaba celoso.

Sanae se sacudió para librarse de los dos hombres mirando con temor las profundidades de los ojos de Tsubasa "no entiendo" su voz se apagaba cada vez mas y Tsubasa distinguió el brillo de las lagrimas escondidas detrás de sus ojos. Se quedó paralizado, mirando más allá del polvo y la suciedad del viaje notó la innegable belleza que se escondía y de pronto se encontró con la lengua trabada y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

"Por amor de Dios" se quejó con impaciencia Genzo "Tú estás casada con él, no conmigo, ¿al menos pueden entender eso?"

Levantó sus manos al cielo en señal de desesperación por lo que tomó la mano de cada uno y las unió, "este es Tsubasa, tu marido y espero que te acostumbres a él, incluso te puede gustar, Tsubasa ella es Sanae tu esposa y dicho esto y a partir de este instante yo me lavo las manos"

Ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, era cierto que apenas unos momentos atrás deseaba cruzarse en su camino nuevamente, pero ni en sus más salvajes fantasías había pensado que sería tan pronto y menos de esta manera. Ella miraba suplicante a Taro, sus ojos le rogaban para que le dijera que eso no era verdad.

Y como siempre él lo trató con humor para aliviar un poco el shock y la atención "no me mires en busca de respuestas cariño, porque no las tengo, pero si me hubiera casado contigo créeme que no te habría dejado dudas de quién era tu esposo"

Movía sus manos y brazos tratando de recuperar un control que se negaba a volver, "tú eres Tsubasa" dijo mordiendo su labio inferior

Tsubasa ahora se divertía con la escena, y sin entender el porque una sonrisa se formó en sus labios "si, ese soy yo, y tu eres Sanae"

También asintió "Sanae Nakazawa"

Él negó con su cabeza "no, al parecer ahora eres Sanae Ozora" corrigió y no se alarmó ante la idea, detuvo la protesta de la joven colocando su dedo contra los labios de ella "Taro tiene razón, vamos adentro, nada es tan terrible que no podamos arreglarlo, podemos anular el matrimonio… si este es legal. No recuerdo haberle dado mi permiso a Genzo para que actuara en mi nombre y ciertamente no parece entender las implicaciones del matrimonio" trataba de sonar firme, pero por alguna razón no quería creer en sus palabras y luego cayó en la cuenta de que su dedo continuaba sobre la suave y tibia piel de la joven, sintiendo una gran contradicción y contra su voluntad dejó caer su mano, ofreció galantemente su brazo como apoyo "¿me permite escoltarla hasta el interior?"

No tomó su brazo, por el contrario, giró al otro lado haciendo una rápida retirada aunque no llego muy lejos pues perdió el control de su estomago vaciando el contenido del mismo sobre el pobre de Genzo Wakabayashi.


	7. Chapter 7

La tarde estaba cayendo, un camuflaje oscuro comenzaba a cubrir el campo sumiéndolo en la oscuridad que era interrumpida por la belleza de las estrellas, los jóvenes estaban juntos sumidos en sus pensamientos pero conscientes de la gravedad de lo que sucedía.

"La anulación está fuera de cuestionamiento" Taro fue el único con suficientes agallas para decir lo obvio. Apoyó su desgarbada figura contra la pared, mientras Tsubasa, igual que hacia siempre que estaba nervioso, se ponía a hacer malabares con el juguete que su padre le había traído, con sus pies lo elevaba por los aires, lo golpeaba con sus rodillas o con su frente, y terminaba lanzando un tiro que se estrellaba contra la pared con una potencia igual a la frustración que sentía.

Taro no leía la mente de su amigo, pero sabía que estaba trabajando a la misma velocidad con que manejaba su balón, era la forma en que Tsubasa salía de problemas, donde creaba soluciones estratégicas, trabajando físicamente su cuerpo mientras su mente buscaba las soluciones.

"Mira Tsubasa, te diría que lo siento, pero la verdad es que no" rompió Genzo, Taro lo miró y sonrió después de todo estaba de acuerdo con lo que su pomposo amigo había hecho "tenía que hacerlo, yo le hice un juramento a tu padre"

"Pero no tenias porque cumplirlo ahora" respondió Tsubasa sin apartar la vista de la pelota, sin querer mirarlos directamente

"Era ahora o nunca" sorprendiendo a todos Genzo se atravesó en la trayectoria del balón y sin ningún esfuerzo lo detuvo con su mano "durante años has estado tranquilo en tu feudo, nadie se atreve a invadir tus territorios, tus cosechas crecen hermosas, tu ganado pasea tranquilo, tu gente vive feliz, pero allá afuera" señaló con su mano hacia el norte donde cada vez se veían más cerca las llamas ocasionadas por las constantes batallas "la desesperación está creciendo, comienzan a escasear los alimentos y tu sabes que a todo se acostumbra uno menos a no comer, y al paso que vamos no tardaremos en quedar rodeados por todo tipo de personas desesperadas" Taro asentía, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la desesperanza del pueblo japonés les llegara a sus tierras "eres descendiente directo del emperador, eres el último de tu familia y no tienes herederos…"

"¡Están aun mi padre y mi hermano!" gritó con furia al recordar los hechos sucedidos con anterioridad

"No lo sabemos Tsubasa, hace mucho tiempo que desaparecieron y tu mejor que nadie sabes que es casi imposible que continúen con vida" sentenció el portero

Su mirada se llenó de furia y de impotencia porque en el fondo sabía que las palabras de su amigo podían ser más que ciertas "Yo no me resignaré hasta ver sus cadáveres"

"Tú no, pero eso no le importa al resto de la corte, vivimos en constante peligro, tu eres el protector de toda esta gente pero sabes que sucederá si a ti te pasa algo, todos quedarán desamparados al no tener descendencia, incluso tu madre, todo pasará a manos del imperio y bien sabemos que hoy por hoy, las manos de nuestro emperador no son las mejores"

"Pero no tenía que ser así" dijo frustrado

"No teníamos otra opción, esta es nuestra tierra, nuestro patrimonio"

"Si, es nuestra lucha, pero no la de ella, yo le dije a su padre que iría por ella cuando las cosas estuvieran más estables"

"Sabes bien que pasarán años antes que las cosas se calmen si es que eso llega a suceder, creo que solo aceptaste por complacer a tu padre pero tus intenciones eran nunca cumplir con ese pacto ¿o me equivoco?" preguntó Taro

"Ella no pertenece aquí" trató de justificarse Tsubasa y de pronto comenzó a recordar la conversación que había tenido con el señor Nakazawa.

=Flashback=

A pesar de ir molesto, con mal talante y sobre todo predispuesto por el arreglo al que su padre había llegado sin su consentimiento, en cuanto comenzó a hablar con el señor Nakazawa su actitud cambió, lo encontró un hombre sincero, honesto, respetable, muy diferente a la frívola esposa que los había dejado solos en cuanto comenzaron a tratar temas importantes. Al principio estaba molesto por el arreglo pero después se sorprendió al ver la forma en que hablaba de su hija, al punto que su disgusto por un matrimonio arreglado pasaba a la curiosidad por una mujer tan _sui generis_ pues nunca había escuchado a un padre hablar ni decir ciertas cosas sobre sus hijas. Y aunque en lo único en lo que estaba de acuerdo hasta el momento era en la hermosura que el señor Nakazawa había descrito de su hija, y en su primer encuentro él llegó a la conclusión que esa belleza iba más allá de lo físico y no dudaba que todas las cosas que le habían dicho sobre el caracter de su esposa fueran ciertas.

Mientras la señora Nakazawa disfrazaba con mala poesía la actitud de su hija, el señor Nakazawa sin rodeos le dijo que era terca y obstinada, "le encanta tentar al diablo" dijo su padre, dejo muy en claro que no era un dechado de virtudes pero que a pesar de eso cualquier hombre seria afortunado de tenerla como esposa; sabia montar, leer, escribir, era increíblemente buena con las finanzas y la cocina y además poseía una fuerza extraordinaria que podía derribar a hombres del doble de su tamaño con un solo golpe. La noche resultó muy entretenida al ver como los Nakazawa discutían entre ellos sobre las virtudes de su hija.

Al final la decisión fue más fácil de lo que había anticipado. Nunca le había gustado la idea de los matrimonios arreglados, sin embargo, sus propios padres eran el ejemplo de que algo bueno podría resultar de una unión de ese tipo. Él siempre fue lo suficientemente independiente en todo, como para elegir a su propia compañera, pero no era tan ingenuo como para creer en el amor. El no estaba enamorado, no creía en el amor y no tenía ninguna prisa para comprometerse con una mujer, bueno él no, pero el resto de su familia sí.

Por supuesto que se esperaba mucho de él, y él le había prometido a su padre antes de partir hacia ese infame viaje que iba a haber más de un heredero de los Ozora, así que la posibilidad del matrimonio mientras Tsubasa estaba en búsqueda de asistencia para la guerra y cuando Genzo vio la ventaja de una alianza y conoció los antecedentes no dudó en concluir el trato pactado. Así que las cosas fueron fáciles al ver que los arreglos ya estaban hechos, que Tsubasa había firmado un acuerdo prenupcial él solo firmó en nombre de su amigo y el matrimonio estaba hecho.

Genzo le lanzó el balón devolviendolo al mundo de los vivos "No sé porque te quejas si tu ya habías aceptado el trato"

"Me molesta la forma en que lo hicieron, que me lo ocultaron y sobre todo que aceptaron dinero, ¡qué clase de hombre van a creer que soy!"

"Eres su marido, y ese dinero es de tu esposa por lo tanto te pertenece por derecho"

"Pero ella no debería estar aquí en estos momentos, y ahora no puedo enviarla de regreso con sus padres"

"Siempre puedes enviarla a visitar a sus padres si las cosas se ponen difíciles, pero por el momento…"

Taro fue interrumpido por Genzo "por el momento puedes disfrutar de los beneficios de tener a esa bella dama como tu esposa" guiñó de forma pícara "y si me disculpan yo me retiro con mi bella Airi que tengo que recompensarla por tantos días de ausencia, toma mi consejo Tsubasa, mantén a tu mujer feliz en la cama y seguramente la tendrás feliz fuera de ella"

"Odio cuando tiene razón" Taro frunció el ceño "pero es hora de que le expliques todos los enredos a esa pobre chica, además" lo palmeó en el hombro "hazle saber con qué clase de hombre se casó"

"No es tan sencillo Taro"

"Pero tampoco es tan complicado como lo quieres hacer"

* * *

Sanae despertó con un sobresalto, el golpeteo frenético de su corazón presionaba su pecho, el sudor poblaba su frente mientras sus ojos trataban de ubicarla en medio de la desorientación que sentía, las noches que llevaba fuera de su casa eran incontables, el recuerdo de lo sucedido en la presentación en su nuevo hogar, el miedo de enfrentarse a un mundo desconocido, todo hacia mella en su ánimo, era demasiado, algo que no podía manejar. Se sentó a orillas de la cama, con sus manos aferradas a las sabanas como tratando de aferrarse a la vida respirando profundas bocanadas de aire en un intento por calmar sus nervios.

¿Cómo habían sido capaces sus padres de enviarla tan mal preparada? ¿Por qué no mencionaron nada sobre la boda a través de un representante? Que su marido estaba esperando en su nueva casa y no al pie del altar, sus dedos se movían ágilmente sabía que lo único que podía calmarla en esos momentos era escribir, plasmar en las páginas de su diario el vertedero de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su interior sin embargo una nueva duda la asaltó ¿en donde había dejado su diario?

Saltó de la cama cuando la horrible verdad cayó sobre ella, había perdido su diario, ¿cuándo lo había tenido por última vez? Caminaba junto a la cama recordó cuando Airi hizo su repentina aparición en el carruaje y al ver invadida su privacidad por una extraña optó por meterlo debajo del asiento en un movimiento defensivo, después de ahí ya no lo tuvo en sus manos.

Buscó su ropa y entonces se dio cuenta del tiempo que había dormido, tan cansada estaba que ni siquiera se molestó en tomar un baño, su aspecto seguia igual de lamentable pero eso ahora no importaba, lo que realmente urgía era encontrar su diario para evitar, ahora sí, que su humillación fuera total.

* * *

"Has esto, has aquello, ven aquí, ve allá, ¡yo no me enlisté para esto!" refunfuñaba Ryo Ishizaki "yo tengo talento, hay personas que pueden encargarse de estas cosas ¿Por qué a mí? ¡Ah sí! Porque mi madre me ofreció" levantó las manos al cielo, suspiró profundo y tomó sus cosas "y ahora quieren que limpie el carruaje y cepille a los caballos, hasta pensaría que lo que quieren es mantenerme ocupado a propósito mientras todos los demás disfrutan de la comida juntos" volteó con rumbo al comedor y gritó "¡yo también necesito alimento! Voy a exigir raciones dobles ya que mi trabajo es el doble que el de cualquiera y mas con lo sucio que está este carro, quien diría que una dama tan delicada pondría un carruaje así de sucio y ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un libro? Pero tiene muchas páginas en blanco… oh esto no es un libro… esto es algo que vale la pena"

* * *

Tsubasa sumergió su cabeza en el agua tibia para enjuagar la espuma de su cabello se sentía tan bien estar limpio, aliviar los músculos cansados en el calor de la bañera, nada mejor para despejar la mente que correr por los alrededores maniobrando su balón para terminar muy, muy cansado y que el agua del baño se llevara sus problemas, desafortunadamente su remedio mágico duraba muy poco.

"¿Y tú qué piensas John?" el amigo fiel de Genzo ahora lo seguía a todas partes, incluso en la bañera, desde que su amo tenía otras ocupaciones más importantes que jugar con él se refugió en la compañía del igualmente solitario Tsubasa Ozora "todo el mundo parece tener una opinión y sienten la obligación de decírmela, tu deberías tener tu oportunidad también" acarició su cabeza pero entonces el perro comenzó a caminar entre la bañera y la puerta lanzando ladridos inexplicables.

"¿Crees que ya tengo mucho tiempo aquí?" preguntó "anda, ve pues" un ladrido agudo y un gemido hicieron abrir los ojos de Tsubasa, era inusual el comportamiento de John "no me digas que no puedes abrir la puerta, no está bien cerrada, si quieres salir tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo porque yo aun no estoy listo" el perro lo miró a él luego a la puerta y comenzó a 'escarbar' en el piso gruñendo y lamentando al mismo tiempo "¡basta! O te comportas tranquilo o te sales" ordenó, al tiempo que se ponía de pie John pateaba la puerta que cedía sin ningún problema y un grito ensordecedor volvió a tensar los músculos que hacía unos momentos acababa de relajar.

El baño era para dos habitaciones, tenia entrada hacia la principal que él ocupaba y estaba también conectado para una de huéspedes, solo que nadie tuvo la cortesía de informarle que había sido ocupada por su novia, mejor dicho, su sorprendida esposa quien solo vestía su ropa interior… y... nada mas… un nuevo grito y se dio cuenta que a diferencia de ella, él no vestía ni siquiera interiores…

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la bañera y volteó su cara hacia un lado para no verla directamente y que se avergonzara mas, mientras ella se cubría con la sabana que más cerca encontró "el perro no te hará daño, y yo tampoco… lo siento…" no estaba seguro si debía disculparse, después de todo la culpa había sido de John quien ahora se sentaba tranquilamente al lado de Sanae mirando a Tsubasa como diciendo "trate de decirte, ahora mira lo que has hecho"

Pero Sanae se encontraba en un gran dilema, su mente se negaba a funcionar, por más que trataba de concentrarse en lo que él le decía sus ojos no se fijaban en su rostro sino que bajaban entusiastas al resto del cuerpo que quedaba expuesto en la bañera


End file.
